somewhere between finding and losing each other
by Emily92
Summary: Nine AD/MM centric near-drabbles for the iTunes challenge. Featuring some angst, some fluff, and a bit of student!Minerva.


**Author's Notes: **More iTunes challenge near-drabbles, since said challenge is great for curing writer's block. If you're unfamiliar with the whole iTunes thing: you put your iTunes on shuffle, write the first thing that comes into your head when listening to the song, finish writing before the song is over, and repeat nine more times. These are mostly unedited and are all AU to each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Albus, Minerva, or any of the songs.

* * *

**somewhere between finding and losing each other**

_Glow - Nelly Furtado_

She wasn't supposed to be thinking of him in this manner. She was a student, and he was her teacher. She was a silly schoolgirl, and he was the most renewed wizard of their age. Still, none of it mattered: she wanted him. It didn't matter that she desired him in a way that a student should not desire her teacher. She was filled with a great longing for him. Her friends had commented that she had been acting differently, that she was quieter, always in some sort of daydream. They didn't know that she was fantasizing about Albus Percival Wulfbric Brian Dumbledore.

_We Will Become Silhouettes - The Postal Service_

Before the night, before the night had occurred, before the night of his death had occurred, he had warned her that suck a thing might happen. His death was quiet possible eminent, he had told her. And she knew that when it did happen, that when her husband died, that it would hurt like nothing else had ever hurt before. He reassured her that he would always be with her, always with her in spirit.

That night, that night when he died, eventually did occur.

At first the pain was unbearable. Then she cursed him for leaving her. She screamed, but no one screamed back.

And then she cried. Cried, cried, cried…

Eventually, she found solace. She felt his spirit with her, she felt it within her heart.

And she knew that she would eventually join him.

_Brain Stew - Green Day_

She had those days.

She had those days when everything was off, when nothing was right. When she questioned what in Merlin's name possessed her when she had gotten up that morning.

She was miserable during those days. She ached from lack of sleep, she was irritable, she felt sick, she had a thousand more first year essays to mark.

She hated it all.

But then she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw him.

It never seemed so bad after that.

_Back Home - Yellowcard_

She didn't like this auror business as much as she resumed she would.

The problem wasn't that it was stressful; the issue was that it was stressful and she had no one to talk about it with. She was working this particular mission alone. She had worked all of her missions alone.

She truly missed him. If he was there, it would make everything okay. He had been her mentor, her guidance, her friend.

Right now, she didn't know if she could do this any more. She wished he was there; he had always had so much confidence in her.

Everything would be a thousand times better if he was there.

_Someday You Will Be Loved - Death Cab for Cutie_

He hated that he had broken her heart. He wanted what was best for her, and this was it.

He didn't regret ending it with her; he only wished that he could take away the pain that it had caused her. He did not regret ending it with her; it was for her own good. He could not risk putting her in danger, setting her up to be Voldemort's pawn.

Besides, honestly, what could she possibly want with an old man like him?

She could find someone who was much better suited for her. Someone who could dedicate himself to her and her alone.

_1,2,3,4 - Plain White T's_

When he thought about it, it was the simplest fact that he knew. There was no denying this particular point of his life.

He loved Minerva McGonagall.

They had played games, skated around their feelings for years. But all along he had known. He loved her, he loved the one who could make him smile the hardest, he loved the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

He loved his wife.

It really was simple.

_I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie_

She couldn't believe it had happened. No, no, no. It was a nightmare. He couldn't be dead. Albus couldn't be…

…his body lay on the ground, lifeless. This was all real.

His life. After his long life, he was dead. Gone.

She wished this was a nightmare so she could wake up from it.

Her husband. Her husband was dead. After all the years that they had shared together, he was dead. The fruitful life that he had lived was over.

And so was hers.

_Hello Goodbye - The Beatles_

They were a myriad of emotions. Sadness, happiness, anger.

They were fighting, making up. Fighting, making up, till she didn't know what they were anymore.

He reached out; she pulled away. She reached out; he pulled away.

She said things she didn't mean. He said things he didn't mean.

It was all utterly ridiculous, she thought. It was ridiculous, but she loved him with all of her heart anyway.

_Other Side of the World - KT Tunstall_

At first, she thinks this might work. She thinks that they just might be okay throughout all of his leaving for _Melinknowswhere_ without telling her. After all, they've always been so in sync.

She thinks this until it doesn't wok anymore. She thinks this until they are very much out of sync. They're finished, she knows, whatever they had one was gone.

He doesn't have time for her anymore. He had other priorities. It hurts her more than anything, but it is true


End file.
